Captain Canary One Shots
by piratesahoy
Summary: Here is my collection of Prompts from tumblr and One Shots for Legends of Tomorrow characters Sara 'White Canary' Lance and Leonard 'Captain Cold' Snark. Hope You Enjoy!


**Prompt: Leonard and Sara being "forced" to share a bed + someone is a serial cuddle...**

* * *

They had a mission. They had to do it. That's what Sara Lance said as she entered the 1930s cheap hotel room she had to share with Leonard 'Captain Cold' Snart. She didn't really have an issue with him, sometimes he can be surprising and say something not remotely assholey. But that was very rarely. And now she had to share not only a room but also a bed with him. Sara knew it was just one night but for some reason it still gave her chills. Working for the league of assassins meant that she rarely slept, let alone with someone else in the bed. This was a new experience for her, not being this close to anyone since she 'died'. She was also worried about a certain thing she has experienced since her 'death' and that was nightmares. They happened every night. But they couldn't happen tonight. Not with him.

He couldn't help but smile as he walked into their hotel room, he would have to share a bed with her, and weirdly that didn't annoy him it excited him. Snart had always been curious about the assassin and what made her tick, he knew obviously that she had been brought back to life and that had done permanent damage to her soul. But he knew beneath the killer bravado, their was still something left, he just wasn't sure how much.

As the night drew on, the day caught up with them. Who knew working undercover as a married couple trying to get information on Vandal Savage. They also had to keep the act up, by occasionally kissing each other, which Snart couldn't hide that he enjoyed that part. Sara on the other hand was more focused on the mission, her assassin training coming in play. And she couldn't help but notice Snarts inability to not pick pockets of everyone that passed him.

"Which side do you want crook?" Sara said with

"Well assassin, I do believe I look the best on the right, don't ya think?" Snart replied with his usual emotionless expression, just hinting at flirting.

"Fine" Lance mumbled.

As they both fell into the bed, they noticed how small it was, they could barely lie on their backs without touching. Great, Sara thought, just great.

"Night, Lance" he mumbled.

"Whatever, Snart"

She was in for a long night, that much she knew but what she didn't expect was him to be a silent sleeper. She was sure he would make some irritating noises, mimicking him through the day. After a few hours of her staring up at the ceiling, sleep eventually over come her. Now she just had to wait for the nightmares to begin and the screaming and thrashing would commence.

Lying next to her, Snart felt oddly calm, and he knew as always, he would easily get to sleep. But after no more than 5 minutes he was in a deep slumber. And he knew he would stay that way till the sun rose.

But then Snart abruptly woke, due to movement in the small bed, and as he opened his eyes, he was shocked. Saras arms were splayed across his chest and her head was trying to nuzzle into his neck. It was the oddest thing he had ever seen. An assassin as a cuddlier. And not only that but Sara Lance, who prizes herself as being so focused and unemotional. Here she was snuggling into for dear life.

As he smirked, he realised that she probably never knew she did his, what with her being an assassin and dead. And he was definitely not smiling at the thought that he could spend the rest of night staring down at her and being content. That scared him but also warmed his heart, something that had been cold for years.

* * *

As the sun rose, Sara slowly woke up to the realisation that she was lying in something hard and it wasn't the mattress, and then she noticed that what ever she was on top of was moving up and down, like it was breathing. Suddenly she rose and jumped back almost falling off the bed , if it wasn't for two strong arms around her waist holding her in place. As her vision became more clear, she could see his green eyes staring at her in amusement.

"Umm..." Sara said, trying to understand what happened.

"It seems an assassin likes to cuddle in the night..." Trying not to laugh at her current positions and facial expressions, Snart couldn't help but smirk at the situation.

He was being such an ass hole about the situation, which she still didn't really understand, all she knew was that when she woke up she was on top of him, and from what he said, snuggling. Which she was adamant that she has never done before. But then she realises something. This has been the first restful night she has had since she was brought back to life. No nightmares. She had gone through an entire night with just sleep and no screaming or horrific memories flashing through her mind.

Sara had no idea how it was possible that sharing a bed with one Leonard Snark meant that she had had the most restful night in months. And it certainly couldn't have been him. Could it? No, she thought, he is just a crook and an asshole who cares about nothing but the loot he gets at the end of the day.

Last night, Snart realised something, his heart wasn't stone cold. As she held him for dear life, he didn't want to let go, he didn't want it to ever end. He wanted to spend ever night like this, with their demons tamed.


End file.
